The fight
by The Great Saiyan Man
Summary: ahhh i didnt bash davis anyways, just read and find out


The fight  
ROSES ARE RED  
VIOLETS ARE BLUE  
ME NO OWN  
SO U NO SEW ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
italics are thought  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kari, choose right now!" Davis yelled at her.  
"Shut up Davis, she doesn't have to!" TK yelled. Davis and TK were fighting over her again.   
"No TK, it's ok, I can't have you to fighting over me all day every day. Hmmm..."  
"Well?" Davis prompted.  
"I choose, I choose... I choose Davis." TK just stared.  
"OK... yea, ok." TK murmurd.  
"Well guys, I'm going in now." Kari said. Davis walked her up to her apartment and came back down. TK was sitting on a bench outside deep in thought.  
Why him... why, did I do anything wrong?"  
"HAHA TJ. I WON KARI!!"  
"Davis, you are saying that as if she was a prize. She is a human being." He paused for a moment. "Look, we both know we both wanted Kari, and I'm ok with you going out with her, but if you hurt her or do anything that will hurt her at all... well, no other way to say it... I will kick your ass. Do you got it?"  
"Yea, whatever TV, listen, don't let me see you touching my girl."  
"The initials are TK Davis. If I put a sign on my back would you get it right?"  
"Probably not. Anyways, ME and KARI are going out tomorrow, so I got to go, see ya at school tomorrow loser." TK just took a deep breath, noticing how Kari was staring out her window at them.  
Oh, good, they are getting along. I kinda expected TK to beat the shit out of Davis. Oh well, guess I'll go to bed now.  
TK walked home in total silence. He was thinking the whole way there.  
What did I do? Why would she choose Davis? She always seemed to hate him. Well, I can't talk to her about it, otherwise she would think im jelous and that I don't respect her decision, even though I do. Without noticing, he ran into Matt.  
"Squirt, what are you doing out here in the rain, come on, lets go inside." TK looked around.  
"It is raining. Ok, when I get inside, do you mind if I call Mom to tell her where I am?"  
"Sure, go ahead squirt."  
"Thanks Matt." TK said all of this in a gloomy voice. Once inside Matt started talking to him.  
"Squirt, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Matt, and I don't know who you are calling squirt, I'm taller then you were when you were this age."  
"First, I'm still taller so that's why, second, TK, I know something is wrong. And if you don't tell me I will call Kari and ask. She would know."  
"No, don't call Kari."  
"Then what is it?"  
"MATT!! NOTHING IS WRONG DAMNIT!!"  
"Yea, sure, uh-huh, I believe you. I'm calling Kari, see you in a few seconds."  
"MATT!! NO!!"  
"What is it then. I might not be able to spend 24/7 with you, but I do know you good enough to tell when something is wrong."  
"Fine." TK said, taking in some deep breaths. "Me and Davis were fighting..."   
"Again." Matt said.  
"Yea. Well, then Davis made Kari choose who she wanted to..."  
"Say no more, want me to kick his ass?"  
"No, because then Kari will know, and I just want her to be happy."  
"Well TK, now I wish I never asked."  
"Yea, I bet you do. And don't you dare bring this up to Tai, Yolei, or anyone else. Ok?"  
"Yea, ok. Listen, Dad won't be home tonight. Wanna stay over. Order pizza, some scary movies."  
"Yea, but now to late, I have school."  
"This proves my point, you need to get away from Mom, now you're acting like her."  
"Yea." TK and Matt stayed up all night watching movies. TK was late for school the next morning, which was a good thing from what he saw.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I know, I'm mean. I'm going to quit here. Well, nah, I'm to into it, lets keep going.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TK's eyes widend with shock. He saw Davis, sitting there, kissing another girl. TK was infuriated.  
"DAVIS!!" Davis looked up.  
"Uh-oh"  
"Not even a day and you're cheating on her??!!" He drew the girl off of Davis when he got to him. Davis tried running, but TK was much faster and threw him on the wall. He drew back getting ready to punch Davis when Davis yelled.  
"KARI!! GET THIS MAD MAN OFF OF ME!!" Kari gasped.  
"TK... I'm dissapointed in you. I thought you took this ok, but now I see you didn't."  
"Kari, listen. Davis is cheating on you. Ask her." He said that pointing at the blonde.  
"Well?" Kari asked.  
"Who are you and why is your friend about to beat the shit out of my boyfriend?"  
"Davis... how could you?" she said, running away in tears.  
TK threw him against another wall.  
"I told you if you hurt her I would beat the shit out of you. But now, I don't have the time. Don't think you are off the hook though." Then he ran off after Kari. Davis fell on the spot from passing out. TK finally caught Kari.  
"Kari, stop."  
"I'm *sniff* I'm sorry TK. I'm sorry I judged you."  
"Kari, it's ok. It should be Davis who is sorry."  
"Oh TK, I don't deserve you as a friend."  
"Kari...Kari look at me. You deserve much more then me, got it. You deserve much..." TK was cut off from a kiss. He was a little suprised, but soon found himself kissing back.  
"TK, I love you. I've loved you ever since the Piedmon incident. I was just afraid to tell you. That's why I picked Davis."  
"I love you to Kari." They started kissing again, only to be caught by the principle, getting a detention. They didn't mind, because the whole time they were holding hands.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
its not over, more chapters, read and reply thank you ^_^ 


End file.
